


一颗梨（标题暂定）

by Harurua



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harurua/pseuds/Harurua
Summary: 跑团记录备份





	1. Do the COPPERCOAT!! ～断崖绝壁卓尼斯新兵～

**Author's Note:**

> 如你所见，这不完全是作者的原创作品，而是对群友每周六跑团进行艺术加工的产物。作者会尽量做到每周一更，但是如果做不到的话，请联系DM去做一锅鸽子汤，好吃的。如果读者觉得剧情发展过于鬼畜，请先思考一下自己有没有对奇怪的剧情发展作出什么贡献，也可以自行联系当事人。

“诸位！恭喜你们完成新兵营的训练。你们现在有半天假期，随便去干点啥都可以。晚点会有人把你们的部队分配安排送过去的。”  
“解散！”立牛教官“梆！”的一下敲响了校场的大锣，宣告了为期半个月的新兵训练的结束。  
“铁拳，还有尼亚，你们两个不准到处乱跑！”那个被点到名的半精灵却好似全然没有听到教官的喊话，而是跑来拉着我。  
“鸭梨傻，去喝酒不去？”  
比我小五岁的半精灵一本正经地看着我，伸出了她的右手。  
“不去……啊疼疼疼你抓太大力了放开我我自己去！”  
十五分钟后，酒吧里。  
“所以说啊，最近有什么奇怪的事情没有？”夏娜·尼亚一边推开酒吧的门，一边问道。  
“没有，如果有的话也是‘这人天天喝酒怎么还没被宪兵抓走？太奇怪了’。”  
夏娜不为所动，大大咧咧地坐在了吧台上。她旁边坐着另外一位被教官点名的矮人，人称疯狗的弗林特·铁拳。我看着这两个酒桶就一阵头疼，但还是坐在了半精灵的另外一侧。  
“客人，您要的啤酒来啦！”酒吧的矮人老板适时站上了吧台后的脚踏台，然后把一大缸啤酒掼在了矮人的面前。  
矮人吨吨吨地把一缸啤酒全灌进了肚子，若有所思地看着眼前的半精灵。  
“鸭梨傻，你要什么？”夏娜似乎悟了什么，问道。  
“我的名字叫亚莉莎，发A的音……算了，我要杯橙汁吧。”  
“老板，来三缸啤酒！”  
“还有一杯冰水，谢谢。”  
片刻之后，老板把四个巨大的杯子咣地一声拍在了桌上，随后两个酒桶相视一笑，端起杯子就开始往肚子里倒酒。  
“哎，你咋不喝啊？”夏娜喝了半缸啤酒之后，忽然扭过头来盯着我。  
“我这不是喝着吗！”我恼火地举起了手里的水杯。不过我确实喝得没有她快；事实上，我甚至隐约怀疑半精灵和矮人的生理结构和人类是不是有本质上的差异。  
按我高中生物课上学的东西，如果基因差别过大的话，应该会产生生殖隔离，那也就是说半精灵这种物种不应该存在。也就是说，既然夏娜·尼亚正在我面前往自己肚子里灌酒，那我们应该没有本质区别。那……  
为什么这两个人可以喝那么多酒还不上厕所呢？！

“哎我跟你说，这酒可是我点的，你喝点嘛。”  
我瞥了一眼半精灵的杯子，发现里面只剩三分之一的酒了。  
“……我不喝酒的啊。再说你喝那么快，你喝你喝，请你了。”  
“可是……”见夏娜还想说什么，我赶紧开始说起了半身人语。  
我的半身人语当然有口音，我又不是讲这玩意长大的。可她应该根本听不懂才对，毕竟半身人语也不是什么大语种，半身人又都会讲通用语。  
不出我所料，半精灵的脸上浮现出了十分迷惑的神情。我又嚷嚷了一阵“茴香豆的茴有四种写法，你知道么？”之类的话，终于让她放弃了抵抗，转而把自己杯里最后的几滴啤酒喝光，开心地打了个嗝。  
“……你们人类真有趣。”老板突然从吧台后冒出了头，幽幽说道。  
我没理老板，盯着墙上挂着的一幅字画出了神。不知不觉间，我已经在这个世界待了四年有多了吗。我，亚莉莎·迦南·圣塔-安纳，在四年前的一个晚上因为一起车祸，神奇地来到了一个名为乌尔苏拉的小镇中的拉面店里。961 Production所属的一般社员和乌尔苏拉公社的警员——这两个本应毫无交集的身份，在那个雨夜被一辆满载着鹅的大卡车连结了起来。等我从昏迷中醒过来时，我已经身处被豪猪围困的乌尔苏拉公社。  
在我拎着顺手抓起来的一把轻弩在房顶上和一头豪猪周旋了快一个小时之后，豪猪终于喘着粗气，无力地倒在了地上。战后，我也顺理成章地成为了公社的警卫队的一员，也没有人有意愿去追究我为什么会突然出现在拉面店的柴火堆里这件事。不当班的时候，我则是在铁匠铺打点杂，也姑且算学会了不少手工。  
而四年后，随着公社即将遭到一群迁徙的飞行刺猬的袭击，公社一致决定整体搬迁到卓尼斯，而我则被公社主席任命为了移民去卓尼斯的先锋队的队长。在顺利地抵达卓尼斯之后，穷极无聊的我在街上碰到了一名紫铜军——也就是卓尼斯的城防军——的征兵官。  
“闲着也是闲着，不如去试试。我们新墨西哥人还怕打架么？而且，既然是军队，那肯定有出去的机会，说不定能找到回去的办法呢。”  
我毕竟还是十分怀念空调，Wi-Fi，小偶像和Live的啊。 一声门口传来的巨响把我从回忆中拉了回来。我抬头一看，只见酒吧老板正昂然立于一个高脚凳上，左手泛着红光，右手抓着一柄大锤，然后把那像油渍一样的红光抹在了自己的围裙上。  
“呔！兀那精灵，休得在洒家店里打架！”  
“不不，老板，我没有恶意，这两个酒鬼是我的新兵。我找他们找了三十九家酒吧，这才找到他们，我就是想揍他们一顿……”金发精灵看着自己手里的锤子被老板轻易没收，嘟囔道。  
“他们还没买单呢，你揍了他们，你付钱么？！”  
等一等……  
油渍一样的红光……原来还有用辣椒油的武功吗？  
我摇了摇头，把一罐罐的老干妈武士从我的脑袋里赶了出去。那个精灵挠着头，慢慢踱过来，从怀里掏出一打文件拍在了桌子上。  
弗林特把头凑了过去，然后开始大挠其头。  
“这是什么玩意，我一个字都看不懂！”  
我看这玩意怎么那么像刻了强制挠头术的法术卷轴呢。虽然如此腹诽，我也凑了过去想看看这到底是什么玩意……  
然后我也开始不停挠头，因为我同样看不懂。  
“喏，你，来给他们翻译一下。”精灵捅了捅一言不发的夏娜。  
“啊，好……现分配莱拉·兰纳瑟尔，”她翻过一页，“弗林特·铁拳，亚莉莎·圣塔·安纳，卡米拉·加西亚，夏娜·尼亚，克里斯·输入姓氏，以上六名到弗里西亚小队。请持随信配发的身份证明和定位水晶于工作日早九时至晚五时到圣所办理入伍手续。卓尼斯与紫铜军感谢您的贡献，并期待着您被给……”  
“好了，后面的不用翻了。”精灵打断了夏娜试图把后面那一大串废话翻译出来的努力——看来不管哪里的公文都是这个模样——敬了个礼。“我就是莱拉，今天开始暂代你们的小队长。你们可以叫我莱拉就好。这是你们的狗牌和定位水晶，收好来吧。”  
那个莱拉？是那个莱拉？  
我打量着面前的精灵。她身材高挑，形容瘦削，金发绿眼，面白无须，身披镶金锁子甲，腰挎四尺精钢剑，腰带上还牵着半打铜制身份牌，光是站在那里就有一股强烈的气场扑面而来。  
那肯定是她了。虽然我没亲眼见过那位传说中的莱拉·兰纳瑟尔，但是她七十年的服役经历早已在城中家喻户晓。我刚来卓尼斯的时候就听餐馆老板提起过她，更别说在新兵连里我还至少见过五个人在交换莱拉的画像。  
她从腰带上解下那一截牌子，用牙咬开之后分给了我们。随后，她又从披风的兜里掏出了几粒碎水晶，一人发了一粒。  
“喏，这玩意是圣所那块大水晶上面掰下来的，如果有野兽出现在你们周围它就会提示你们。”  
莱拉说完就开始说教那两个人。“我跟你们讲啊，不要白天喝酒！”“喝多了会走过街区的，到时候你把衣服脱了都不知道！”  
我挠着头，觉得这三个人马上就要发展到“喝酒缺德！”的程度，赶紧别过头去，端详着手里刚发到手的水晶，想找出什么莱拉没说的功能。我从包里那一堆缠成一坨的修补工具里拽出一个放大镜，仔细琢磨着它。  
结果我还真在水晶的把手上找到了一段铭文。  
“卓尼斯廿八年三月吉日，八级钳工伍夫加·伦纳海姆制。”  
这说了和没说有什么区别……  
“一，安全权限足够者可以在圣所追踪持有该水晶者位置，其有效距离无限。二，该水晶在尖端指向圣所时焕发蓝光，其有效距离无限。三，该水晶在周边一百二十尺范围内出现野兽时会提醒持有者。”  
一个矮人雄浑的声音突然响彻在了我的脑海里。  
我几乎跳了起来，却发现身边的矮人们不是在喝酒就是在被莱拉耳提面命。  
“不要怕，这是因为你看到了那句话。那句话是设计成在别人看到它的时候就提醒阅读者这玩意的功效的，不然总有不读说明书的人会忘记这水晶是干嘛的。那，再见。”  
我若有所思地收起了水晶，把它揣在衣兜里。就在这时，突然从后厨冲出了一个紫色头发的人类少女，手舞足蹈地大声喊着什么。  
“莱，莱，莱拉前辈！”  
这个世界也有偶像粉？  
正在批判与被批判的三人也吃了一惊，抬起头来看着她。  
“欢，欢迎光临敝店！我很久以前就听说过莱拉前辈的事了，能见到本人真是太好了！是这样的，我一直都很羡慕前线部队，后勤这边真的是有够无聊……”少女似乎没有注意到四人的诧异，毫无停歇地说出了一大段话。我和夏娜依然维持着目瞪口呆的表情，而莱拉则是皮笑肉不笑地表达了她的感谢之情。  
在一边的矮人弗林特突然用胡子钩住了桌上的一摊文件，把它拉到了自己面前。  
“哎，不好意思，打断一下，你就是克里斯吗？”  
“是啊，有什么事吗？”  
“别羡慕了，你马上就要和我们一起上前线了。”  
“……哎？”  
还没等克里斯从震惊中缓过劲来，莱拉就排出九个大钱滑给老板，拉着我们四人走出了酒吧。没一会，我们又在一条排水沟边上找到了正在沟里摸着鲶鱼 的半精灵卡米拉，随后我们就去了圣所。  
辅祭大人见我们进门，拿起了他的长杖沾着巨大的水晶下的圣水念念有词，随后严肃地看着我们，说道。  
“欢迎。接下来我说一句，你们说一句。心要诚。”  
虽然没有证据，可是我总感觉这次宣誓会有什么魔法效果。我记得，在那边这种宣誓一般都是要用母语来念的。那，如果我不用母语而是干脆用半身人语来念的话——反正听我宣誓的人估计都听不懂——还有效吗？  
“我将不惜代价守护人命。就算孤身也会勇面巨兽，不让它们靠近城市。我定将坚守高墙。”  
“我将不惜代价守护人命。就算孤身也会勇面巨兽，唔畀佢哋靠近城市。我定将坚守高墙。”  
“我将不惜代价守护人命。就算孤身也会勇面巨兽，毋让伊拉靠近城市。我定将坚守高墙。”  
“吾将不惜代价守护人命。就算孤身也会勇面巨兽，毋使它们靠近城市。吾定将坚守高墙。”  
五人七嘴八舌地用四种语言念完了紫铜军的誓言。那个念头在我脑海里一闪而逝，可我还是用半身人语宣完了誓。话音刚落，五道白光从水晶中喷涌而出，打在我们放水晶的地方。等光散尽，辅祭便指示我们掏出水晶给他检查。  
水晶和半小时前截然不同，散发着淡淡的荧光。看来，不管用什么语言宣誓它都是有效的吧……也有道理就是了。在那边，点用户须知的同意时也不需要看得懂全文啊。  
辅祭确认了我们手上的水晶都能用之后，挥挥手把我们赶了出去，准备让下一个小队的人进来宣誓。随后，莱拉给我们讲解了一遍在城内驻守时需要知道的信号声，然后带我们巡逻了一遍城内的各大街道，直到日落。  
“铁拳，喝酒不去？”夏娜一听到解散的命令，就抓着矮人问道。  
“去！为啥不去！亚莉莎，你去不？”  
我目瞪口呆地看着这两个好像复活了的酒桶，摇了摇头。  
明天就要正式成为紫铜军的一员了啊……既然还有几小时的时间，我还是去逛下街好了。我还顺口问了问其他人有没有想一起去的，可他们都有自己的事要做。于是我就自己去了市场，几个小时后扛着一根通体漆黑，长四尺有多的白蜡扁担回到了新的宿舍。说不定我会需要扛点什么，或者可以帮其他人扛点什么呢。  
带着对新的生活的遐想，我一沾上床就呼呼睡去。


	2. 淡粉紫色拉面与剑齿虎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如你所见，这不完全是作者的原创作品，而是对你群每周六跑团进行艺术加工的产物。作者会尽量做到每周一更，但是如果做不到的话，请联系DM去做一锅鸽子汤，好吃的。如果读者觉得剧情发展过于鬼畜，请先思考一下自己有没有对奇怪的剧情发展作出什么贡献，也可以自行联系当事人。  
> 请读者记得吃饭。

叮铃铃——  
我床边的闹钟准时在六点整响了起来。  
我揉着眼睛，把闹钟拍成静音，然后冲了个澡再整理好仪容后就提着新买的哨棒，背着常用的连弩走出了门。今天是正式成为紫铜军的第一天，虽然说约定的集合时间还有一个多小时，我还是决定先出门转一转，至少得先熟悉驻地周围的地形吧。  
不然被人看到路痴紫铜军军士蹲在地上管半身人问路，那也太丢人了。  
在本部附近的早餐店里吃了两碗河粉之后，我提前十分钟走进了莱拉的帐篷。没过两分钟，提着一筐生菜的夏娜和拎着两瓶矮人酒的弗林特也一前一后晃了进来。  
“把菜放到地窖里去！酒也是！”  
莱拉不出意外地冲他们嚷嚷起来。  
“老大，我把酒搁背包里好唔好啊？”弗林特一边嚼着嘴里的半截法棍，一边带着浓厚的矮人语口音抗议道。  
“行吧，巡逻的时候不准喝。菜放下，不然臭了。”  
又过了一会，克里斯也冲了进来。见她进门，莱拉当即挥了挥手。  
“好，人来齐了，出发！”  
“哎，那个半精灵……叫啥来着，卡米拉？不是还没到么？”  
“卡米拉啊，她今天早上碰到新兵连的教官，被他拉去搬东西了。没事，我们走，他们估计得搬一天呢。”  
于是我们一行五人，拎着各自的兵器就开始了第一次巡逻。我们大约用了一个早上把卓尼斯北城巡了一遍，在即将正午时到达了城墙上分配给我们的战位。蹲在被阴影覆盖的女墙边吃完午饭后，我们就爬上城墙，接替了值早班的“八角” 小队开始执勤。  
一整个下午波澜不惊地过去了。因为确实也没有什么事可以做，莱拉便指着墙外的各种动物给我们介绍着它们的习性。  
“秋天来了，春困秋乏，又到了大家摸鱼的季节。”莱拉指着远处的一头刺猬解说道，“你看，那头巨刺猬就趴在地上睡觉。刺猬一般不会主动攻击城镇，但是有的时候，会有迷路的刺猬主动撞过来。要对付它们也不难。只要把它们翻过身来，然后拿着圣徽大声念‘其之一，勿忘信仰之事’，它们就会自己溜走了。那边的是雷鬃狮——哦，干得漂亮！你们看到了吗？它试着去咬那边的水牛，结果反而被顶了个洞——它没得手！”  
不得不说，莱拉小姐配音的动物世界确实非常精彩。在夹杂着“你看那欧佐晶岩它又大又圆”的动物介绍中，天不知不觉就黑了下来，还下起了小雨。  
我忽然感觉肚子一阵叫嚷，一看表才发现到了六点。  
“老大，我们几时换班啊？”弗林特适时问了个非常契合气氛的问题。  
“七点。”  
“那……”他刚想从包里拽出他的两瓶酒，就迎上了莱拉锐利的眼神，悻悻缩回了手。“可是这样的话就要八点才能回家了，然后吃饭得九点了……”  
我忽然有了个想法。我从包里扯出了一个来卓尼斯之前就一直带着的圆球，轻轻放在了地上，然后拍了拍一个刻着一只青蛙的按钮，又敲了几下其他的几个按钮。  
“那，在这吃饭怎样？”  
球的两侧伸出了两只机械臂，底下也多了五对负重轮。球的顶盖渐渐变得透明，从中凭空出现了一大锅热水，翻腾着一堆一堆的泡泡。机械臂从球体内取出了一把粉末，撒在了锅里。刹那间，锅里散发出了一股股香气。  
“海底捞新出的自热火锅，一键做拉面。”我看着其他四个像见到鬼一样盯着球目不转睛的人，挠了挠头。虽然我确定海底捞肯定没卖过这玩意（不然我早买了），但是他们也不知道这片土地上并没有一个叫海底捞的火锅店吧，至少这个比“拉面店的柴火堆里捡来的”听上去像人话多了。“大概一两分钟就能做好吧，等等就可以吃完饭回家了——”  
就在这时，城上的水晶突然一排排地亮了起来。于此同时，一阵尖锐的警报声响彻空中，城下也传来了一阵阵的跑步声。在视线的尽头，六只剑齿虎攀缘而上，朝着我们冲了过来。莱拉和弗林特看情况不对，抄着斧头和锤子就迎了上去。夏娜往前走了两步，从背包里抽出一张大网，摆出一个奇妙的姿势，却杵在离锅十几尺的地方一动不动，而我和克里斯则举着手里的兵器守在锅旁边。  
机械臂搅了搅锅，粉末充分溶解后又往锅里丢了几块叉烧。  
剑齿虎们对迎面而来的二人视而不见。有两只刹不住车，径直朝着两人冲了过去，但其他四只则是朝着那口锅扑了过去。四只猛虎排成一条直线，毫不留情地把夏娜顶翻在地，在空中转体两圈之后朝着锅直直飞去。锅勺把最后一块叉烧甩进锅里，在她飞进锅里之前一勺锤在夏娜肩上，从晚上吃水煮半精灵的灾难中把我们救了出来。  
“吃我一锤！”莱拉一锤敲中了面前老虎的爪子。老虎吃痛长啸一声，用没受伤的爪子挠了过来，却被又一锤轻易隔开，还掉了两块指甲。她回头一看，只见夏娜被老虎和勺子在空中当成乒乓球打，心里恼火，大叫道：  
“夏娜！你在干什么啊夏娜！”  
夏娜一惊，见面前的虎又是一掌拍下来，忙连打了八个滚滚到了锅边。她撑着锅勉强站了起来，愤怒地向着老虎锤过去，却被自己脚下的网绊了一跤，锤子重重锤在了砖头上。  
忽然，一阵雨点噼里啪啦地打在了我的脸上。我擦了擦眼睛，却看到那只被锤了一顿的虎往后退了两步，携着阵风扑在了正在怒吼的莱拉背上。  
“危——”我刚叫出声，就看到另一头虎朝着我扑过来。我一棒格在虎爪上，却没挡住另一头虎的突击，也朝着锅飞了过去，然后毫不意外地也吃了一锅铲。  
锅铲打完我之后从抽屉里拿出一个新勺子，然后又抓了一把粉紫色的拉面丢进锅里，继续全心全意为煮面服务。  
我刚刚打着滚从锅铲和虎爪的夹击中解脱出来，就看见在战场的那边跳着舞般闪避爪子的莱拉抓住时机，对着老虎的嘴就是一锤。老虎摇了摇头，吐出了一嘴碎牙，又扑了上去，却被又一锤子像打高尔夫球一样丢下了城墙。  
与之同时，另一边的弗林特也一斧子砍断了老虎的尾巴，然后一脚把半死不活的老虎踢进了城墙的内侧。城下瞬间一阵欢腾，我甚至还听到了有人兴奋地想要烤老虎吃的喊叫声。而那口锅则面无表情（虽然面的表情我们也看不到）地搅着拉面，时不时往里面撒点盐。  
“你们三个，行不行啊？”两位打虎英雄充满疑惑地盯着和四只老虎大眼瞪小眼的我们。就在这时，一阵嚎叫又从城墙远端传来，紧接着一头遍体鳞伤却不减英武的狮子出现在了我们视野里。  
“弗林特，你去拖住它，我去去就来！”莱拉抄着锤子就冲了过来。最近的那头老虎见到挥舞着比它嘴巴还大的大锤的精灵朝它直奔而来，不禁大骇，踩着同伴的背就跳下了墙。另外三头虎有样学样，却朝着锅猛地冲了过去，似乎想把锅一起打包回去。  
“不准动我的锅！”  
“我还没吃饭呢！”  
我和克里斯见状大惊，挥舞着手里的棒槌对着虎们劈头盖脸地打了下去。那虎头虽然皮糙肉厚，但在一棒三锤的打击下很快被打死了两头，最后一头见事不可为，也蹦下了城头，只留下一口自顾自切着葱的锅。  
我们转过头去，只见一人一狮在远处打得正欢。忽而电闪雷鸣，忽而矮人怒号，时不时还夹杂着斧头切掉狮子皮上三丛毛的声音。莱拉不敢怠慢，抄着兵器就跑了过去。我和克里斯对视一眼，抬着（依然切着葱花的）锅也跟了上去。  
转眼间，那头狮子就被五人揍到没了声息。锅也一挥铲子，把葱花洒进了汤里。  
“开饭了——”  
我的手还没碰到那个写着“出锅”的按钮，又一阵狂风席卷而来。  
“快——跑——斯——达——兹——来——了——”  
斯……斯什么？斯大林来这干什么？  
没来得及反应过来，我的身体就腾空而起，同时在天上飞着的还有克里斯……  
和我的锅。  
所幸锅似乎激活了什么自我保护功能，一滴也没洒出来。  
然后我就回到了地面上——当然，是摔回去的。  
“刚刚发生了啥？”被摔得七荤八素的我刚一站起来，就迫不及待地问莱拉。  
“没事，你别管了，时间到了，该换班了。”她似乎非常疲倦，拉着我们匆匆下了城墙。“你，还有夏娜留下来，其他人解散。跟我来一趟本部。”莱拉点了点我和夏娜，大步流星地走了。  
“先说你吧。”莱拉回到军营里，就对着我道。“你的汤底是用什么做的？”  
我丈二和尚摸不着头脑，但还是一五一十地回答道：“海带，柴鱼，香菇……”  
“你下次考虑换个配方，或者别在城头上煮。”她揉了揉太阳穴，显得十分头疼。“这玩意香到剑齿虎都想吃……哎对了，我尝一尝。”  
“呸，坨了。”


End file.
